nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Jorgensen
Background Jorgensen started wrestling in 3rd grade and continued wrestling in college for Boise State University. He is a 3 time Pac-10 Champion and finished in the top 12 at the NCAA National Tournament three years in a row. Jorgensen has been diagnosed with vitiligo.2 According to Jorgensen from an interview with MMARecap.com, "Its just a pigmentation disorder that basically my immune system fights off pigment cells and loses its color." In another interview, he talks about when he first noticed it happening. "It started in ninth grade. I noticed a small spot on my wrist and I didn't think much of it. My mom offered to take me to a doctor but I didn't want to go. It kind of bothered me because I didn't know how to explain it to people ... and some people were ignorant. So I just involved myself with what I do best, which is wrestling, and I've always had lots of friends. It got to the point where I decided you'll either accept me or you won't and if it's because of my skin then you've got bigger issues than I do. I just don't care, it doesn't bother me. It's something that makes me who I am. It is me and it's never hindered me in any way. It's funny to see people talk about it. According to Jorgensen's post on Twitter, he is half-Japanese half-Caucasian UFC career Jorgensen beat Miguel Torres in a Bantamweight match up at UFC 5 by Unanimous decision, Jorgensen lost to Brian Bowles at UFC 10 by Unanimous decision, Jorgensen lost at UFC 16 to Joseph Benavidez by KO, Jorgensen won his next fight at UFC 21 against Urijah Faber by TKO, Jorgensen lost his next fight the co main event of UFC 26 to Dominick Cruz by KO, Jorgensen won his next fight against Brad Pickett at UFC on NSS 1 by Unanimous decision, Jorgensen lost to Brian Bowles by Submission at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Jorgensen beat Charlie Valencia by KO at UFC 40, Jorgensen beat Antonio Banuelos at UFC 43 by TKO, Jorgensen beat Joseph Benavidez by TKO at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Joseph Benavidez | TKO (Punch) | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.57 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Antonio Banuelos | TKO (Punches) | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.39 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Charlie Valencia | KO (Punch) | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.27 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Brian Bowles | Submission | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.11 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Brad Pickett | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Dominick Cruz | KO (Punch) | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.28 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Urijah Faber | TKO (Punch) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.57 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Joseph Benavidez | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.18 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Brian Bowles | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Miguel Torres | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}